gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Obel
Captain Lunny Obel was a Tanith senior officer in the Tanith First. He is in command of J Company. He was first introduced in Ghostmaker, ''where was terribly wounded during the dropship crash on Caligula, along with fellow Trooper Brennan. He sustained massive torso injuries and rendered unconscious. The survivors of the crash included Gaunt, Rawne, Feygor, Bragg, Meryn, Milo, Caffran, Brostin, Kalen and the dropship's Co-Pilot. Corporal Meryn tried his best to look after him and Brennan, but their wounds grew worse and worse. Major Rawne told Gaunt they should be 'merciful' to the two wounded men, but Gaunt inisisted they were taking them with them. Trooper Bragg volunteered to carry the two on an A-frame made of vines and wood, thus freeing up several other men from carrying them. Luckily for the two,the survivors came across an abandoned research facility with a working shuttle, which they used to fly back to friendly lines, where their wounds were treated and he and Brennan eventually recovered. Several year later, he is mentioned in ''Honour Guard, and has been promoted to Corporal. He fights in the battle at the Shrinehold against the Infardi, and survives. He is mentioned again in Guns Of Tanith, ''where he was been promoted to Sergeant, commanding Eleven Platoon, which includes Bragg, Larkin, Fenix, Gutes, Garond, Caill and Tokar. During the assault on Cirenholm, his platoon, including Kolea and Varl's, fights their way through the Blood Pact defences, right into the heart of the heart of the city, further than any other Imperial force. They eventually link up with Haller and Domor's platoons, whose dropship had crash landed behind enemy lines. They had taken refuge inside the vapour mill's control tower, and were surrounded by Blood Pact troops. After an assault that threatened to overrun their position, they were rescued by Kolea, Varl and Obel's strikeforce, who drove off the Blood Pact, joining up wih Domor and Haller's platoons. After the successful capture of Cirenholm, one of his men, Sniper Master Larkin, is assigned to Operation Larisel. Sadly, during the assault on Ouranberg, one of his men and close friends, Trooper Bragg, is murdered by the vengeful Trooper Lijah Cuu, after Bragg turned him in for looting coins, for which Cuu was flogged. However, Cuu gets away with it as no-one witnesses the murder. A year later, the Tanith First is deployed to Aexe Cardinal. There, Obel's platoon is bombarded by shellfire and loses several men, incuding Trooper Loglas. Two members of his platoon, Gutes and Larkin, are part of Nineteen detail, a recon patrol into the Montorq Forest. The detail, under the command of Feygor, includes Mkvenner, Muril, Rerval, Brostin, Caffran, Jajjo and Cuu. After occupying an old house, nicknamed '''The Manse' by Rerval, is attacked by Blood Pact troops, and Gutes is killed, while Muril becomes the second victim of Cuu. Larkin, beaten savagely by drunken Cuu, very nearly dies, and Rerval and Mkvenner are both wounded, Mkvenner seriously. When the regiment arrives on Herodor, Obel's platoon has a new Scout, the newly promoted Scout-Trooper Jajjo. They fight bravely on Herodor, and do not sustain any casualties. When Gaunt and his team leave for Gereon, and Colonel Wilder and the Belladon arrive and the regiment becomes the Eighty-First First, Obel, along with Domor, Arcuda, and Meryn, is promoted to Captain, becoming a company commander, taking charge of J Company. He retains his command when Major Rawne and the rest of the team, minus Gaunt, returns to Ancreon Sextus. He and his company fight well there, during the savage rearguard action. Later, when Gaunt returns and renames the regiment the Tanith First, Obel's company is described as one of the best during the attack on Cantible Town on Gereon. It is also revealed that he had kept a bottle of Bragg's legendary sacra, labelled 'Try Again's Finest', tucked away in his footlocker, which he gladly gives to Domor, to use at Dalin Criid's surprise party. He survives the events at Hinzerhaus with no injuries, unlike the many others who perished there. Appearance Obel's appearance is never mentioned in the novels, although it is rumoured that he dons a shaved head. His is roughly in his mid thirties. Category:Captains Category:Pages that need help